


Checkmate: Beard the Lioness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss wishes to apologize to Blake for the unfair way she's treated her.  She takes her to an elitist Atlasian tea house, where they admit to being closer than they originally thought.CheckmatePre-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	Checkmate: Beard the Lioness

Weiss: I must take you out for tea.

Blake: You... must?

Weiss: I must.

Blake: . . .

Weiss: Please say you will come?

Blake: Okay... I'll come...

* * *

Blake: *looks about the elegant tea house*

Blake: I really don't think this is the place for me.

Weiss: It is the most important place for you. I must apologize for how I've treated you.

Blake: *listening intently*

Weiss: I have treated you in a way incongruent with my station.

Blake: but...

Weiss: Yes, I know how those of my station are supposed to treat you... and I... I vehemently disagree. And as such I shall take you to beard the lion in it's den.

Blake: In a tea house?

Weiss: Noblesse Obligé. We have forgotten our duty to care for those of different circumstances. The way my family has treated you has been terrible, but worse, it made me lash out against you, you who have always been a dear friend.

Blake: I have?

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Blake: You don't think I spent too much time in my books?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: As if the vaunted elite cannot get themselves lost in an enthralling tome or two. Literacy is the very weapon of the upper classes. A weapon you would wield as I do my rapier.

Blake: *silently stares off into space*

Weiss: But you have been a most accepting and accomodating teammate.

Blake: I have?

Weiss: Even if I have treated you terribly.

Blake: You don't have to...

Weiss: *holds up her hand*

Weiss: We have made our apologies. We are here for warm tea and warm company.

Blake: Not the best... company.

Weiss: It always seems warmer with you around.

Blake: . . .

Blake: *smiles*

Weiss: I will apologize if I chatter too much for your liking... it is... just...

Blake: Who you are.

*pregnant pause*

Blake: You speak so I don't have to.

Blake: *smiles*

Blake: You always have such a beautiful, elegant, charming way about you. And I am the exact opposite.

Weiss: You certainly have a quaint charm of your own.

*pregnant pause*

Blake: I do?

Weiss: I will admit, at least once we finally joined as a team, I have always enjoyed your company. Our first encounter was not... so fortuitous... I will have to apologize for that as well, but in my defence Ruby did, quite literally - explode - in my face.

Blake: You were adorable.

Weiss: I was what? I must have been quite the spectacle.

Blake: It was clear... to me at least... that you didn't mean any harm. I thought you were just being nosy, but if Ruby exploded... literally exploded... in your face, that does explain what happened.

Weiss: Why, thank you. Ruby can be rather... irrational...

Blake: Impulsive.

Weiss: *smiles*

Weiss: Now, tell me, where did you grow up?

Blake: Menagerie.

Weiss: Despite all that my family has done, we know little to nothing of what happens there. What was it like?

Blake: There isn't much space in Menagerie. At least not for all of the people we have there. We get by, though. Warm communities, though most live in small houses.

Weiss: I found the Schnee mansion to be a little too big for my tastes. Not that I especially care for the company of my family.

Blake: We can't do that in Menagerie. Not at all. Family... is really... the only thing we have...

Weiss: I must say that my team feels more like a family to me than my own ever did.

Blake: Does that include me?

Weiss: Of course it includes you. RWBY would not be complete without you, nor me I dare say.

Blake: I wouldn't be the same without you.

Weiss: I trust that your family was loving?

Blake: They supported everything I did.

Weiss: That is not something we share, by the way... I know fully well what my family was doing. How... questionable... it's labour practices were. But, they were family...

Blake: I couldn't imagine having to go against my family. But that said, until Adam came along, the White Fang was also like my family.

Weiss: Is he?..

Blake: I don't think I'm ready to talk about it.

Weiss: Of course.

Weiss: *reaches across the table to gently hold her hand*

*gentle pause*

Weiss: Whoever he was, he must be especially beastly...

Weiss: Perhaps I could have phrased that better?

Blake: . . .

Blake: You don't consider us beastly, do you?

Weiss: I would prefer to judge by actions... unfortunately... I was...

Blake: Judging by the White Fang...

Weiss: I don't think them beastly for the... more obvious reasons, but for what they did to my family. I know fully well that Faunus have legitimate struggles... for which my family is especially accountable...

Blake: *opens her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out*

Weiss: I know you wanted to fight for rights, not...

Blake: *reaches across the table with her other hand*

Blake and Weiss: *stare at each other, holding each other by both hands.

Blake: You don't have to apologize for your family.

Weiss: And you do not have to apologize for your past. We are roommates... teammates... perhaps more?..

Blake and Weiss: *smile while looking at each other and holding hands across the table*

Blake: You don't mind that I'm a former terrorist?

Weiss: You don't mind that my family enslaved your kin?

Blake and Weiss: *smile while looking at each other and holding hands across the table*

Weiss: Does this mean?..

Blake: If... you think it does?..

Weiss: I think I do.

Blake: Then I think I do, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188949253654/checkmate-beard-the-lioness) Tumblog.


End file.
